


we'd still worship this love

by carter (sxmwise)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, but not really bill just likes being told what to do, oh so tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmwise/pseuds/carter
Summary: "If you can't keep that pretty mouth shut for me maybe I should give you something else to occupy it..." Mike says, his hand that was grasping Bill's hip moving up, until his fingers brush Bill's lips.Bill opens his mouth eagerly, taking in two of Mike's thick fingers and sucking, and Mike's eyes go wide with lust.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	we'd still worship this love

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to single handedly fill the hanbrough tag then THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO.

They've been on Bill's- well, _their_ bed now, making out for what feels like hours. They haven't been rushing anything, both too happy to just enjoy all of the time they now have together. Bill's hands are pressing into Mike's chest under his shirt, running up and down and up and down because Mike has been so touch starved for the last 27 years and Bill loves the way this makes him shiver.

Mike's big hands are cupping Bill's face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones and Bill sucks on Mike's lower lip, making him groan and push a thigh up between Bill's legs. 

"Oh y-you like that, big g-guy?" Bill chuckles and does it again, gently grazing his teeth over Mike's lip as well this time and Mike moves his hands to Bills hips, pulling down at the same time as his leg pushes up and the cocky grin in Bill's face is replaced with a look of surprised pleasure as he grinds down on Mike's thigh.

"You forgetting who's in charge here honey?" Mike asks, a hand pressing into the base of Bill's spine, guiding his movements, and Bill hides his face in Mike's broad chest, panting quietly. Mike can just make out a muffled plea for _less clothing please_ and he grips Bill's thighs, lifting him up and over onto his back so he can first pull his own t-shirt off and then get to work on the stupid button down Bill has on.

His efforts are somewhat hindered by the way that Bill keeps reaching up to grasp at his biceps and pull him down to kiss him again and Mike has to pause for a second to reach for Bill's wrists. He pushes them gently above Bill's head and holds them there for a second.

"Now baby, I can't get us undressed if you're gonna distract me like this." he says, raising one eyebrow. "I need you to hold onto the headboard there until I tell you to let go okay? can you be a good boy and do as I say?"

Bill nods frantically, loves the way that Mike gives him instructions, so tender and loving but so firm that he leaves no room for argument.

"Oh you're so good for me Bill..." Mike breathes, undoing the last button on Bill's shirt and helping him get it off before fumbling with both their jeans. Once they've struggled awkwardly out of their clothes and are in just their boxers, Mike leans down and begins kissing his way down Bill's chest, making sure to pay plenty of attention to his nipples which makes Bill writhe and hitch his legs up around Mike's waist.

Mike continues his path down to Bill's hip bones, large hands pressing at his inner thighs and pushing them apart. His thumbs rub the sensitive skin in the crease there before smoothing up to Bill's stomach and back down again. He repeats this again, and again until Bill wants to scream but instead cants his hips up demandingly, looking down to fix Mike with a glare.

"Quit t-_teasing_." he forces out between gritted teeth and Mike laughs and kisses the bulge of Bill's dick inside his underwear. "I am s-sss-serious Mike, d-do you w-want me to die?"

Mike says nothing, but hooks the index finger of each of his hands into the top of Bill's boxers and pulls down. Bill's cock springs free and he resists the urge to swallow it down immediately, instead shuffling down Bill's legs until the boxers are completely off and thrown over the other side of the room, at which point he comes back up again, licking a long stripe from root to tip and sucking the head into his mouth.

_ "Fuck!" _ Bill exclaims, hips making an aborted thrust. "Can I- _god_, c-can I touch p...puh..._.please_..."

Pinning Bill's hips to the mattress, Mike pulls off with a pop, fixing Bill with a stern glare.

"You keep those hands exactly where they are." he commands, and then closes his lips over Bill's dick again, taking him in further this time and hollowing his cheeks as he begins to bob up and down. Bill lets out a sob, white knuckling the headboard and arching his back off the mattress.

Mike carries on at his own pace for some time, knowing full well that Bill wants more, and wanting to see how long he can make him wait before he'll beg for it. As it turns out - not very long.

"Mike please g-god I need more, do s-_something!"_ he cries out in frustration and Mike comes up again, grinning and crawling back up Bill's body to kiss him, deep and heady and when they separate, rapid breaths mingling, he asks,

"Where's the lube, babe?"

The look of relief that crosses Bill's face is so sweet and Mike just has to kiss him again, before Bill tells him "God yes, second drawer."

Mike scrambles across the bed and fishes around in the drawer until he finds what he's looking for, along with a foil wrapped condom, and presents them with a triumphant "Ta-daa!" that makes Bill shake his head laughing.

"Just hurry up you _dork."_ he grins and Mike salutes him, crawling back over to settle between Bill's legs, which are bent at the knee and spread open so invitingly. Mike gazes at Bill adoringly, rubbing his thighs softly and kissing his left knee. Bill lets out a sigh, a good sign that he's happy and relaxed, which Mike takes a sign that he's ready, but all the same he murmurs against the skin of Bill's leg,

"You ready, darling?"

It's a more tender name than Bill is used to and he stares at Mike in surprised joy, and nods, twice.

"Yeah. Please." he breathes. Mike leans over him to grab a second pillow and Bill lifts his hips so Mike can place it underneath him. He then starts to coat two fingers in lube before slowly pressing one of them into Bill, his other hand still rubbing at Bill's right thigh.

Bill exhales slowly, head tipped back into the pillow under his head, eyes closed. Mike nudges at his knee with his nose to get Bill's attention, and sure enough he looks down at Mike through lidded eyes.

"That okay, honey?" Mike asks softly and Bill nods encouragingly.

"Yeah... please move." he pleads and Mike happily obliges, starting to thrust his finger in and out, and it's not too long before he feels he can add a second, and begins scissoring his two fingers, stretching Bill and making him hum with pleasure.

"That's good Mikey, god I love your fingers." he says, almost worshipful and as if to prove a point Mike curls his fingers a little, trying to find just the right spot to make Bill shake, and when he succeeds he is rewarded with a surprised hitch in Bill's breathing and then a long moan as Bill allows himself to sink into the feeling.

"You want another one?" Mike asks and is spreading lube on his ring finger already as Bill stutters out a yes, so it joins the two fingers already inside Bill, moving in leisurely, careful motions, designed to give Bill not quite enough of what he needs.

It's a while before Mike decides he's ready; he's not a small guy by any means and he doesn't want to hurt Bill, wants everything to be good for him. So Bill already looks like a fucked out mess when Mike removes his fingers.

"Ugh, no..." he complains at the loss, but Mike's already rolling on a condom and getting himself lubed up.

"Patience, sweet thing." Mike chuckles and encourages Bill's legs up around his waist while he lines himself up. "Tell me when you want me t-"

_ "Now." _ Bill interrupts impatiently and Mike just raises an eyebrow and brings his hips forward slowly, watching as Bill takes him, inch by inch. He makes sure to keep an eye on Bill's face too, take note of his breathing, his expression, make sure he's comfortable.

When Bill begins to frown he stops.

"You okay?" he asks, and Bill nods but says,

"Give me a moment."

"Of course."

A pause.

"You can let go of the headboard now Bill. Give me your hand." 

Bill's hands uncurl from their position and he flexes them a few times to work out the stiffness before Mike's taking Bill's left hand in his, kissing his palm and linking their fingers together. Bill's other hand lies splayed out on the sheets next to him and Mike's holds Bill's hips steady, thumb rubbing back and forth 

They breath together in silence for a moment until Bill's voice breaks it.

"Okay Mike, keep going please."

For some reason the 'please' really gets to Mike, the sincerity in Bill's tone, the love and trust in his eyes and Mike pushes their joined hands into the mattress above Bill's head at the same time as he pushes all the way inside of Bill, shuddering at the feeling and ducking his head to collect himself. 

A kiss to his forehead has him looking up again and Bill murmurs sweetly,

"If you don't move in the next ten seconds i'll never talk to you again."

Mike laughs, a quiet thing bubbling inside his chest and begins to roll his hips in a slow, languid fashion that has Bill keening, his legs tightening around Mike's waist as he tries to pull him closer.

Mikes movements are like the ocean, crashing relentlessly into Bill's shore, the same ocean Bill thinks he can hear rushing in his ears. all thought and sound is drowned out by the heavy weight of Mike above and inside him, the soft warmth of his hand pressing Bills into the mattress above his head.

"Mike  _ oh-" _ Bill breathes as the initial rush of overwhelming sensation abates and allows him to regain awareness of his surroundings. their bodies move together, indistinguishable but for their stark contrast until Bill's moans are so loud they seem to reverberate around the room.

"Mike, _Mike_, you fuh-feel so good in me, so b-big oh my_ god_..." he begins to babble, and Mike squeezes his hip firmly, murmuring,

"Awful loud there big Bill, you wanna be quiet for me? Can you do that baby?" 

Bill whimpers and screws his eyes shut as a shockwave of want burns through him.

"If you can't keep that pretty mouth shut for me maybe I should give you something else to occupy it..." Mike says, his hand that was grasping Bill's hip moving up, until his fingers brush Bill's lips.

Bill opens his mouth eagerly, taking in two of Mike's thick fingers and sucking, and Mike's eyes go wide with lust.

"That's it sweet thing, so good for me..." he chokes out, thrusting into Bill with more force, aiming for his prostate again as best he can. He knows when he's hit it because Bill's eyes fly open and he gasps around Mike's fingers, the fingers of his left hand tightening in Mike's right.

Mike continues to rock into Bill at a steady pace, relishing how tight he feels around him, half wishing he could hear the desperate sounds Bill would be making right now, but he knows how much Bill likes to be told what to do, have the responsibility lifted from his shoulders for once. And besides, Mike isn't exactly mad at the sight in front of him, Bill's pretty, swollen lips closed around his fingers, glazed eyes staring lovingly up at him. 

Mike feels a stab of desire and love rocket through him, and he leans down, muscles straining with effort to kiss Bill's neck and gently suck marks into the pale, fragile skin he finds there. Mike can't get enough of the way that Bill's skin marks up so easily and seeing the bruises he has left brings out a deeply possessive side of him that he didn't even know he had until Bill.

Sometimes he leaves a particularly large, noticeable mark on Bill's collarbone and for the week afterwards, before it fades, he'll brush his fingertips over it whenever Bill wears loose shirts around their house, wondering at the fact that _ he _ did that because Bill is  _ his _ .

Face still buried in the crook of Bill's neck, he whispers, "Is that good honey?", breath hot and heavy. "You're doing so well at staying quiet for me. I love you so much."

Bill's hand that was previously fisted in the sheets to his right, comes over to cradle the back of Mike's head and Mike gets the idea, dragging his lips up over Bill's jaw and slowly withdrawing his fingers from Bill's mouth, entranced by the way the saliva makes Bill's lips shine.

He captures those lips in a searing kiss, tongue licking into the heat of Bill's mouth, drawing out a deep groan that he immediately swallows down, before Bill is pulling away apologising, promising to stay quiet.

"No baby, you've done so well for me already. I wanna hear you now, tell me how you're feeling."

Immediately Bill tips back his head in relief and whines. The sense of fullness and the pleasure in his gut every time Mike pushes in_ just right_ is too much and not enough, and he tries to push back onto Mike's cock for more.

"P-please Mikey, I need-" he stutters out and Mike leans into him, both arms leaving their previous positions to wrap around Bill and cradle him close, pulling their chests flush together as he kisses Bill again. Their foreheads press together and in the space Mike can feel the soft puffs of breath with every "ah, ah, ah" that Bill lets out in time with Mike's thrusts.

"Tell me what you need, sweet thing." he asks soft and low, and the sound of Bill's favourite endearment elicits a quiet moan from the back of his throat.

"T-touch me." he insists without hesitation. "I w-wanna come m-_mm_-Mike, please touch me."

"Fuck, _yes_ Bill, anything for you." Mike sighs and reaches between them to grasp Bill's cock and strokes him firmly. He can feel Bill tense underneath him and his hands flex and clench like he doesn't know what to do with them so Mike kisses his cheek and says, "Hold onto me baby, I've got you."

Bill does as he's told and holds onto Mike's waist like his life depends on it and he'll drift away if he doesn't have this contact grounding him. He's focusing more and more on the heat curling inside him and becoming less aware of his surroundings as Mike brings him closer to the edge.

"Oh g-g-god Mike, baby, I n-need...." he closes his eyes and desperately tries to chase his orgasm. "Harder _please_ I need you..."

Mike's breath catches in his throat at how wonderfully Bill is falling apart. He loves to see him so open, so vulnerable and to know that he is responsible for making him feel so good. 

"Sure thing honey, god you're so beautiful. Just relax Bill, i'll take care of you."

Mike then sets a punishing rhythm, pounding into Bill as hard as he dares, afraid to hurt the man he loves but enthralled by the way he's coming apart underneath him.

Bill makes himself take some deep breaths and he's about to tell Mike how much he loves him when Mike hits that perfect spot inside him one last time and he feels his orgasm hit him _hard_. His mind goes blank for several moments and when he regains awareness he barely has a second to register his overstimulated senses before Mike's hips are stuttering and he's coming too, burying himself deep inside Bill.

They stay wrapped in each other for a moment, before Mike's shifting slightly, pulling out and removing the condom, tying it off and reluctantly leaving the bed so his admittedly shaky legs can carry him over to the bin in the corner of the room. Bill groans and reaches out a hand.

"Come  _ back… _ " he complains. "I'm  _ cold  _ and I deserve cuddles."

Mike laughs affectionately and comes back to the bed, but only leans down to give Bill a sweet, brief kiss.

"I'll be right back honey." he murmurs and pads out of the bedroom. Bill doesn't bother to hide his blatant staring.

"Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave." he mutters to himself with a smile.

It's not long before Mike is returning with glasses of water for them both and a warm cloth draped over his shoulder. He places the glasses on the bedside table, and climbs back onto the bed with Bill, grabbing the cloth from his shoulder as he goes.

He cleans Bill's stomach off with a gentle hand, careful to avoid going too low and brushing areas where Bill is still very sensitive.

The cloth is placed on the bedside table too when he's done and he leans up against the headboard, grabbing one of the glasses and taking a sip of water.

"Come here." he beckons, an arm thrown out to the side and Bill curls in close, head resting on Mike's warm chest.

"Meant to say, before you made me come so hard I blacked out…" Bill begins, earning another deep rumbling laugh from Mike. "I love you too."

Mike closes his eyes and kisses the top of Bill's head, arm tightening around him.

"I know."


End file.
